


亲密关系6

by Squirrelled



Series: 亲密关系 [3]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelled/pseuds/Squirrelled
Relationships: 夏也, 夏也流光, 琛也, 琛也一生
Series: 亲密关系 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638250
Kudos: 13





	亲密关系6

Chapter 6

OOC

all也 本章夏也琛也3P

Warning*双性

夏之光发誓他不是主动看到那个视频的。

他和翟潇闻平时玩的近，什么视频网站会员游戏账号之类的都是混用的，之前借了翟潇闻的Apple ID下付费游戏忘了退出去第二天睡醒就发现iCould自动给他同步了一堆东西。

其中就包括那个视频。他看见视频里刘也挂着白浊的穴口，被肏的红肿外翻的阴唇，大腿根红白交替的指痕，和带着鼻音转过身争抢手机的嗔怪。

夏之光觉得自己还是应该受道德的约束，对着朋友的男朋友的性爱小视频打飞机已经让他开始谴责自己，更何况刘也还是他舞蹈班的前辈，但他真的忍不住，他没见过刘也这样子，他几次试图删了视频，很快就又把它从最近删除里恢复回来。

他再也没有办法直视刘也了，在食堂看见翟潇闻和刘也他想起的就是翟潇闻叫刘也好好夹紧自己的东西的声音和刘也红肿小穴的画面。

直到他握着手机鼓起勇气去找刘也，站在舞室外面听见姚琛和刘也压抑又有些放纵的喘息声。他想起学校里隐约听过的关于焉栩嘉和刘也的传闻，他终于找到了安慰到自己的理由。

于是他走了进去。

自从那一次之后，姚琛已经很久没见到刘也了，他要去酒吧打碟，刘也有的时候会被焉栩嘉叫走，有的时候又怕翟潇闻被冷落，俩人练舞的时间总是凑不到一起。这次是姚琛特意问了刘也时间来找他的。

夏之光进来的时候姚琛刚刚把刘也剥了个精光，刚刚练舞加上动情让刘也身上有一层薄汗，再加上他皮肤白，在舞室白炽灯的照射下像颗被剥开的水淋淋的水蜜桃。刘也听见动静看见夏之光进来有点无措的往姚琛怀里钻，夏之光点开了视频，是刘也嗔怪着叫翟潇闻别拍了的声音。

刘也在姚琛怀里愣了半晌，有点委屈的咬着自己的下唇小声说，“都说了叫他别拍了啊，他还说不会有人看见的。” 趁他愣神的功夫夏之光的手已经覆上了他的身体，夏之光和姚琛稍微交换了一下眼神，把刘也摆成了跪趴的姿势。

姚琛在后面温柔的抠挖刘也女穴的内壁，又去撸动刘也已经硬起来的阴茎，弄得刘也把地板都弄湿了一小块，他忍不住摇着屁股求姚琛给他舔一舔，姚琛笑着说，“像上次那样吗？”，刘也忙不迭的说是，一转脸就鼻尖撞上了夏之光已经硬起来的鸡巴。

夏之光没有姚琛那么温柔克制，他捏着刘也的下巴就把自己已经完全勃起的性器塞了进去，像之前他看着刘也性爱视频入睡以后做的春梦里一样，刘也的口腔里温暖又紧致，夏之光爽的忍不住骂了一句艹。

因为他塞进来的突然，刘也被来不及咽下去的口水呛到，舌头有些慌乱的乱顶，喉头也因为下意识的吞咽动作快速收缩了几下，夏之光的龟头被舒服的挤压，爽的他失了神志一样开始摁着刘也的脑袋在他的口腔里进出。

刘也鼻尖和嘴里都是夏之光大鸡巴有些腥苦的味道，夏之光的龟头重重的刮过他的口腔内壁，这种粗暴的性爱和姚琛温柔的对待形成了鲜明的对比，但他出乎意料的没有反感的感觉，甚至有些期待他嘴里的这根鸡巴可以快点插进他的小穴里。

下体传来快感也一波接一波，姚琛温柔的照顾到小穴和阴蒂，刘也简直要因为姚琛的口活爱上他，可是就在他快要高潮的时候姚琛突然放开了他。刘也挣开夏之光的桎梏去拉姚琛，哼哼唧唧的叫他继续说自己好爽快要喷了，姚琛还是笑眯眯的，“我也想哥给我舔一舔，” 然后拉着夏之光换了个位置。

夏之光终于亲眼看到他在视频里看了很多遍的那个粉嫩的穴口，原来没被肏开的时候是这么窄窄的一条细缝，阴唇和阴蒂被姚琛舔的亮晶晶的，他忍不住摸了上去，然后听见刘也轻轻的一声嘤咛，他像是被蛊惑了一样把手指慢慢塞了进去，看着自己的手指在细窄的细缝里进出。

刘也嘴里早就被塞上了姚琛的性器，他发不出声音只能拉着夏之光的胳膊把他往前拽，想让夏之光换鸡巴插进来，“他叫你肏他。” 姚琛奖励一样的摸着刘也的后脑看着刘也吞吐自己的性器，对着有点不知所措的夏之光说。

夏之光插进去的时候爽的心里几乎要骂娘，刘也又滑又嫩的内壁像是有吸力一样，比他之前肏过的每一个男人女人都要爽，他耸动着公狗腰掐着刘也的屁股打桩一样来来回回肏了几十下，刘也被顶的脸都埋进了姚琛的胯下，姚琛的鸡巴也跟着顶到喉管，爽的姚琛也跟着发出满足的喟叹。

姚琛的喟叹显然激励了刘也，他稍稍吐出来一点用手来抚慰根部，像舔棒棒糖一样来回的嘬舔龟头。姚琛前戏做的很足，夏之光粗暴的抽插模式也只是在刚刚插进来的那一下让刘也有点酸胀，很快就让他享受到彻底的快感，夏之光的鸡巴粗大动的又快又狠每一下都能碾到刘也深处的宫口，他边给姚琛口边哼唧着，“你肏的我好爽…啊…”，夏之光显然被取悦到了，躬下身去捏刘也的乳头，两个人下半身紧紧的贴在一起，发出清晰的啪啪的肉体撞击声。

姚琛像是吃醋捏着刘也的下巴退了出来，“我弄的哥不爽吗？” 刘也像是有些惊慌的抬起来，大眼睛里水光潋滟的让姚琛感觉自己更硬了，他和刘也做的时候看见刘也这双纯澈又带着水光的眼睛和当下淫靡的气氛格格不入，却让他格外兴奋。他慢慢的站起身走到了刘也背后，和夏之光一起把刘也摆成了侧躺的姿势，姚琛 在俩人下体连接处摸了一把，然后把满手的液体往刘也的后庭摸，“那我现在来让哥也爽一爽。”刚刚他给刘也舔穴的时候已经差不多帮刘也扩张过后庭，他就着刘也自己的液体就插了进去。

两个穴都被插入的快感是刘也从未体验过的，除了前后两个穴被操弄的潮水一样的快感以外他心里有种被彻底填充的快感。这种快感让他没被肏几下就射了出来，喷在了夏之光的小腹上，高潮让他前后的穴都紧紧的绞住，夏之光被绞的欲生欲死，不想那么快射出来就慢了下来去含刘也的乳头，把乳头都含的红肿之后又把自己小腹上刘也的液体往刘也的胸口和乳头上抹。

姚琛那边速度并没慢下来，他爱怜的去摸刘也的脸，刘也像是抓住浮木一样抓住他的手，拉着他的手让他动的快一点，姚琛拉过刘也的手亲亲他的指尖，拿过手机说，“哥让我也拍一段吧。” 刘也爽的有些自暴自弃，姚琛和夏之光的顶弄带来的没顶快感让他觉得被拍了也没什么，而且他潜意识里觉得姚琛是要比翟潇闻靠谱一些的。

视频让夏之光想起他会在这里的根本原因，他又愧疚又兴奋，狠狠的顶了几下就射在了刘也小穴里面，又拔出来撸了几下把剩下的射在刘也的胸口和脸上，姚琛看夏之光完事儿了索性让刘也仰面躺下摁着刘也操，他一边抽插一边揉刘也的阴蒂，把手机交给夏之光让他帮忙拍，刘也脸上又是精又是泪的，睫毛都沾在一起变成一簇簇的，可眼神还是清澈的，他狠狠插了几下射在了刘也后庭里。

完事儿以后姚琛还是塞了一卷钱给刘也，然后拿了纸巾给刘也清理，夏之光看见了，晚上回家把微信里的钱都转给了刘也，刘也收款以后又退回给他几百块钱，但没和他说话。

晚上回家的时候姚琛想起刘也脸上又是泪又是精的，前后两个穴里都灌满了男人的精，眼睛却还是亮亮的，好像里面住了个月亮。


End file.
